Sorry Not Sorry Sonic Chiptettes Aug 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019
Nicktoons is an American digital cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom. It is a sister service of the Nickelodeon cable channel. The network broadcasts Nickelodeon's animated series, Nicktoons, along with other original animated series and foreign animation from other Nickelodeon networks overseas 24 hours a day. The slogan for the network is "Big Stars, Animated." History As Nicktoons TV (2002-2003) Nicktoons was launched on May 1, 2002 as Nicktoons TV as part of the digital cable-exclusive MTV Digital Suite in order to entice cable operators to pick up the network and give them a marketing advantage over satellite services. However, by early 2004, Nickelodeon management changed course and offered it to the digital satellite services DirecTV and Dish Network also, based on consumer demand. At first, airing only archived Nicktoons, the network was marketed as commercial free, with comedic promos involving the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, two-minute cartoon shorts from foreign markets, and former program promotions which had previously been used on Nickelodeon taking up commercial time. As the network's distribution increased, by September 23, 2005, the network began airing regular advertising. First Nicktoons era (2003-2005) The network was renamed to Nicktoons in 2003, using a "splat" logo with the word "NICKTOONS" in it (initially, it was orange on white to match the Nickelodeon logo; this was changed to blue on white in 2004), replacing a rotating logo which featured various silhouettes of Nicktoons characters in orange with the NICK logomark above the text "Toons TV". As Nicktoons Network (2005-2009) As part of the launch on the satellite services, the network once again rebranded further as Nicktoons Network on September 23, 2005. A new logo with the familiar Nickelodeon "Splat" fanning onto a globe shape was used, along with the new slogan of "Animation Capital of the World" and a promotion theme consisting of the characters being placed in a celebrity setting. Also, a lot of archived Nicktoons such as Kablam were removed when Nicktoons became Nicktoons Network. Second Nicktoons era (2009-present) On September 28, 2009, Nicktoons Network's logo changed as part of Nickelodeon's universal rebranding effort that also saw Nickelodeon's first logo change in 25 years and name changes for sister networks The N to TeenNick and Noggin to Nick Jr.Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 In conjunction with this move the "Network" identifier was dropped, leaving the network to be rebranded as Nicktoons for the second time in its history. The "toons" part of the logo could be either red, white, yellow, green or blue. Confusingly, the television listings website LocateTV, which currently provides TV listings for the United States, the United Kingdom and Ireland, displays the logo of the British version of Nicktoons as that of the flagship American channel as well (this is also done with the unrelated American and British Travel Channels). Programming Current programming seen on Nicktoons includes former Nickelodeon animated series such as CatDog, Danny Phantom, All Grown Up!, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rugrats, Invader Zim, Rocko's Modern Life, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Current Nickelodeon animated series airing on Nicktoons include Nickelodeon's flagship series SpongeBob SquarePants, along with Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Fairly OddParents, Back at the Barnyard, The Mighty B! , The Penguins of Madagascar, two of the newest shows that air on Nickelodeon T.U.F.F. Puppy and Planet Sheen , along with Nick at Nite animated series Glenn Martin, DDS. Animated series that have never aired on Nickelodeon and are exclusive to Nicktoons include Kappa Mikey, Dragon Ball Z Kai, Wolverine and the X-Men, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Secret Show, Making Fiends, Zevo-3, Speed Racer: The Next Generation and RushZone: Guardians of the Core, a production between Nickelodeon and the National Football League. The channel also airs a series of animated shorts produced under the name Random! Cartoons. Despite the channel's name, Nicktoons also airs some live-action programming such as The Troop. Nicktoons has a closing credit format to allow promotion of its programming between 9 a.m. and 6:30 p.m.; the current program's regular closing credits are shown at the end of a program and promos for Nicktoons and Nickelodeon programming, along with three-minute clips of Nicktoon series under the banner "Rockin' Nicktoons Moments" are shown during breaks at other times. The network in recent times seems to be shifting focus away from comedic programming and towards action-centered programming. The network's current line-up of original series reflect this. Archival comedy shows are currently relegated to overnights on the Nicktoons lineup; in 2009 and early 2010, most of the 1990s Nicktoons did not air at all, other than an hour very early on Sunday mornings, but in summer 2010, Nicktoons began airing multi-hour marathon blocks of shows such as Ren & Stimpy, CatDog and Rocko's Modern Life in the overnight weeknight hours. These shows along with others will appear to be main shows on Nicktoons Rewind. Nicktoons Rewind is coming to Nicktoons in the summer of 2011. It is a block that makes all of the old cartoons come on the channel in a earlier time slot. For example it will not be on at 4:00 in morning anywaymore. They will be on in the evening as well as the afternoon. Some of the rewind shows are Doug, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold, CatDog and many more original cartoons from the 90's and the early 2000s. Lately, Nicktoons has been doing a thing where they bring a show back (normally an older Nicktoon) for 1 month only and, if it's popular enough, that show will stay on Nicktoons. This has happened with The Ren & Stimpy Show and Invader Zim. Both of those were so popular that they are now part of Nicktoons' normal schedule, not early in the morning like other archived Nicktoons like Rugrats. International versions Since the launch of the channel a Spanish language audio is available via SAP with some cable and satellite providers offering the Spanish feed as a separate channel. Nicktoons was launched in the United Kingdom on 22 July 2002, although, unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since it launched. Also unlike the US version, it does not broadcast 24 hours a day. There are also other Nicktoons channels in Flanders, Germany, the Netherlands, and Spain replacing Nick Premium. Nicktoons would also launch in Australia along with its competitor Disney XD on Foxtel and Austar in November 2010, but was cancelled. See also * Nicktoons * Nicktoons Studios * Nickelodeon * Nick Jr. References External links * Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:American television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 de:Nicktoons el:Nicktoons es:Nicktoons Network fr:Nicktoons (chaîne de télévision) id:Nicktoons Network nl:NickToons no:Nickelodeon pt:Nicktoons (canal de TV) ru:Nicktoons Network simple:Nicktoons Network